New Year
by shianen
Summary: Just a New Year one-shot to make up for Christmas :


My New Years

A one-shot by

+~Cookle Giver~+

**(****3:00 p.m. December 31,2010****)**

"No".

"Come on Princess!"

"No!"

"Please?"

"NO!"

"You know you wanna."

"**For Goodness sakes NO Duncan!"**

"Fine," the one known as Duncan said pouting,"Always gotta be a buzzkill".

"I am **NOT** a buzzkill!" The one known as Princess, or if you don't wanna die today, Courtney replied,"I just **REFUSE **to wear _**That**_" She said while pointing to a very short black dress that shows alot of leg, since it ends at the mid-thigh. "What? What's wrong with it?" Duncan asked inocently. "What do you mean what's **WRONG** with it! Just look at it! My cousin would laugh her **HEAD **off at me if she saw me wearing it!" Courtney whined,"Not if she's drunk..." Duncan mumbled

"What was that, Duncan?" Courtney asked, while trying to hold in all the anger bubbling inside her

"Nuthin Princess. Just yellow your mellow," Duncan smirked

"**UGH**! Why do I even bother?" Courtney said aloud

**(****7:00 p.m.****)**

Courtney was in her living room at her apartment, cream-coated walls with a black love sofa, glass coffee table, and 50' plasma. She was currently watching a re-run of **Oprah Winfrey **with a warm cup of Hot Chocolate when the song "**Every Time We Touch**" came on. Courtney automaticlly knew who it was and gave a low growl.

"What Duncan?" Courtney rudley asked

"_Now, is that a nice way to say 'Hello' to me?" _he replied

"Well of course it is you pig. Now, what do you want?" She sneered. She seriously wasn't in the mood

_"Well, Ms. Prissy Pants, I wanted to know if you were going the Geoff and Bridgettes party for New Years. 'Cause you can't spend New Years alone, it'll be __**BORING**__. So do you want me to pick you up in half an hour?" Duncan said. _

"Well, Mr. Pig Pants, I was just going to go to Bridgette and Geoff's party on my own. I don't need a ride, Gwem's coming to pick me up. And when I go is none of your business. Goodbye Pig" Courtney replied, right about to end the call when

_**"WAIT! **__I'll see you at the party georguss, and it doesn't matter to me that you didn't want to wear the hot dress I picked out, cause whatever dress you wear, you'll look beautiful" _And with that Duncan ended the call. Courtney's cheeks were flushed rosy red in a second.

**(****7:45 p.m.****)**

"It was the sweetest thing **ANYONE** had said to me!" Courtney said after locking up her apartment on the phone with the goth herself,"Really? Cause last week you told me that the sweetest thing he sias was-" "Shut it!" Courtney interrupted/giggled. "Whatever. You know you wanted me to say it," Gwen joked. "Psh, as if. Oh, I see you. Bye," Courtney ended the call. "Oh My Gosh Gwen! I love your dress!" COurtney gushed. Gwen had on a Spaghetti Strap Deep Midnight Blue dress tht glittered alittle and flowed from the waist to right above her knee. Her combat boots were switched with closed-toed black high heels, and her hair was in a neat bun. "Thanks! You don't look bad yourself. Duncan'll freak," She complimented. Courtney blushed and mumbled a 'thanks'. She was wearind a cream strapless dress that ended a few inches below her knee and showed all her curves. The only difference with her was that it had a black headband. "Well, we better hit the road." Gwen said. Courtney nodded in approvial

**(****8:30 p.m.****)**

Duncan was at the punch bowl, talking to Geoff about some football game,

"Seriously dude, I don't understand how he missed the ball. It was like, **RIGHT THERE!**" Geoff screamed, hand moving around like crazy

Duncan shrugged, "Maybe he was drunk. It was **10:00 **at night. He could've had him a few Budweisers".

"But seriously...hmmm, maybe he has some shots of Vodka too," Geoff added.

"Yea, He probably fell out once the game was oveerrrrrr..." Duncan zoned out looking at something, er someone.

"Dude? Dude?" Geoff asked waving his hand in front of Duincan's face. Geoff then looked at what he was looking at. It was Courtney, talking to her cousin,Bridgette, and Gwen. "DUDE!" Geoff yelled over the crowd of people, "Go TALK to her!" Duncan then snapped out of his gaze and nodded. He had started walking over to the 3 girls.

**(****8:48 p.m.****)**

"So then the girl at the register was like 'That'll be 6.32' and I was like 'But there's a sale, SALE, which means it's 10% off! So it should be like 3-something.' and then she gives me the stink eye!" Bridgette,Courtney and Gwen gaspeed, '"Like, no way!" Bridgette said atshonished, "Like, yes! So I was like 'No she didn't!' and so I-" "Helloo ladies," Duncan says putting an arm over Courtney and Bridgette, "How are we doing this lovely Christmas Eve? Bridgette, I heard Geoff say that he needed your help on the ball dropping.." Duncan trailed. Bridgette sighed, "This'll be the 3rd time I tell him what to do.." she mumbled as she walks ."I'll guess I'll be going! I can see Trent waving to me," Gwen says walking away. "Whooho! PARTY!" ShiAnne yells running towards the center. "So Princess, what's up? Nice dress your wearing." Duncan asks while eying her up and down, "Why?" "Chill babe, no need to get prissy on me," Duncan replied smirking ," I am NOT being prissy!" She sneered, "Yea yea yea, whatever floats your boat. Why don't you just loosen up like ShiAnne over there". They both turned to Courtney's cousin as she was dancing like no tomorrow with a glass of vodka in her hand. Courtney gasped and Duncan started to laugh. "That is **NOT **funny Duncan," Courtney scolded as she walked up to ShiAnne,"Give me that!" Courtney said as she snatched the glass out of her hand."Hey!" ShiAnne yelled,"I was drinking that! Come on Court! Give it bbbaacccckkkk!" she whined, "NO! Absolutley NOT! I do not want you to be intoxicated! You know how **THAT** ends up," Courtney said glaring at her. ShiAnne whinned,"Buuttttt..." "No buts missy!" Courtney scolded, "Gosh! If you wanted some you could've just ask. I would've given ya some," ShiAnne said with a evil smirk on her face. Courtney gave a gross face,"WHAT! Why would you even _**THINK **_I'd drink **THIS**?" Courtney asked. ShiAnne shrugged,"Cause all the punch is gone and everything else is most likely spiked, even the water, though I'm not really sure." Courtney gave a low growl,"You're kidding, right?" She asked with a slight whimper in her voice. "Nope...So, you gonna drink that?" ShiAnne asked. Courtney did a double-take at the vodka, and drank it

**(****11:39 p.m.****)**

"WHOOOOHOO!" Courtney yelled dancing with Bridgette, who was also drunk. "Heh,"ShiAnne chuckled at them drinking some type of beer. "Why aren't you dancing with them?" Duncan asked, "Why aren't **YOU **dancing out there?" she countered. Duncan shrugged his shoulders,"I don't know, it would kinda feel like...ya know? I'm takin advantage of her". ShiAnne rolled her eyes with a smirk,"Chill, I'll make sure you won't, but I think you can handle yourself. Right?" Duncan smirked, "Yes Madam!" He saluted,"Good solider! Now, go out threr and have a good TIME!" ShiAnne yelled, "Yes Mam!" Duncan yelled and walked toward the now solo Courtney, for Bridgette was on the couch making out with Geoff.

**(****11:59 p.m.\12:00 a.m.****)**

"10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1! HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Everyone cheered. Courtney kissed Duncan,

"Happy Neewwwwww Yeeeeaaarrr Dun***hicup***kie!" Courtney giggled. "Happy New Year to you to Court,"Duncan replied.

"Excuse Me!" Everyone turned to ShiAnne, who had a microphone in her hand. "There's just one thing I have to say..." Everyone looked alittle confused, "HAPPY FRIGGIN NEW YEAR!" She screamed, causing a riot of cheers and drunks whistling at her.

**(****1:38 p.m. January 1,2010****)**

"UGH!" Courtney yelled,"Major headache!" "SHUTUP!" A female next to her said. Courtney turned to look at ShiAnne's narrowed deep brown eyes,"Some of us are trying to sleep! Geez," she mumbled. Coutney gave her one final glare before getting up, but only to be stopped by a VERY toned, muscular man on top of her. She grumbled quite unmentional words, and somewhat pushed him off her, landing on grass. He mumbled inappropiate words and got up. "Well, good morning to you to Princess," the figure said smirking. Courtney was shocked,"What the...how the...when did we...we didn't do anything...right?" She asked. Duncan looked her straight in the eye,"TO tell you the truth, I don't remember much either..."he said rubbing one of his eyes. Courtney was freaked out,"WHAT?"

"OH MY GOSH! WOULD YOU FLIPPIN SHUT THE FRIG UP! I HAVE A HANGOVER!"ShiAnne yelled,"For goodness sakes you to didn't do anything last night. I was watching you guys like a hawk,"she said,"Then how in the world did we get outside?" Courtney asked, with Duncan nodding in agreement. She sighed and got up,

"After you guys were tired of dancing half of the crowd was knocked out, which was around 3:30 in the morning. So Duncan tried to sit on a couch so you two could cuddle, but this guy totally stole your spot. So you got all pissed and socked him in the nose, and he liked flipped out and was gonna attack you, but luckily I came and calmed you guys off. So Courtney was on the verge of tears cause she must've hated when you were angry, so you were reassuring her you wouldn't do it again. I thought it was cheesy, so I went to go get me some vodka, and I turned around, and you two were out! Like, boom! So I started looking for you guys and you someehow made it outside the house,and Duncan says 'Hey baby, I'm about to go to sleep' and Coutney's like 'But you'll die!' amd Duncan says 'Well, at the the Goofy Goober will be in Heaven with me' and Courtney's like 'And Tom and Jerry will be in Hell with ME!' and then you guys pass out,"ShiAnne finishes. Duncan and Courtney exchange glances,"So, to sum it all up, Duncan almost got into a fight and We said when we die we'll be with fictional character in the after life?"Courtney ask. ShiAnne nods her head and chuckles. After a good 5 seconds Duncan and ShiAnne start cracking up,"Guys! That is NOT funny! It's totally immature Courtney says,"Aww come on! Lighten up Princess!" Duncan says," So I'm guessing that should be on my New Years Resolution then?" She ask. Duncan nods his head. "On my NYR I'm putting get Courtney drunk more often,"ShiAnne said with a smile.

"SHIANNE!"

"Ow! how many times do I have to tell you? I still have a HANGOVER!"


End file.
